Limited-time Quests
(Back to the) Future Day! Great Scott! (From the in-game news item): ''“What's that in the Commons? Is that a time machine... built into a Delorean? You'd better check it out soon, because this unique quest chain will only be available for a short time! Happy Future Day, everyone!” This questline became available on October 21, 2015 (of course), and ran until October 24. Here is the official Codename blog. “Great Scott! Bush Whacker, is that you?” ''“Uhh, do I know you?” “Of course you do! It's me, Doc Tan! We had so many adventures together back in 2016!” “Uhh, it's 2015” “It is? Great Scott! My time circuits must be fried again! Listen, I need to refuel, so you go get me some Banana Peels while I fix them up.” “What? Banana Peels” “Of course Banana Peels! They're great fuel! Go on, find some!” “Umm, okay” |name2 = Time Traveller - Half-Empty Soda Cans |type2 = main |desc2 = Doc Tan, the time traveller that just showed up in the Commons, needs you to find him some Half-Filled Soda Cans to refuel his Time Machine. |task2 = Find 20 Half-Empty Soda Cans |reward2 = |name3 = Time Traveller - Just Say No |type3 = main |desc3 = Doc Tan has taken you to the future, and he needs you help! Whack bushes in the Future Commons to find Motivational Posters to encourage your future son or daughter to take up Bush Whacking instead of becoming a.. shudder.. lawyer. If you find your way back to the present, you can talk to Doc Tan again in the Commons to travel to the future. Motivational Posters can ONLY be found in the future. |task3 = Find 20 Motivational Posters |reward3 = |name4 = Time Traveller - Costume |type4 = main |desc4 = Doc Tan has taken you to the future, and he needs you help! Whack bushes in the Future Commons to find Bush Whacking Clothes to encourage your future son or daughter to take up Bush Whacking instead of becoming a.. shudder.. lawyer. If you find your way back to the present, you can talk to Doc Tan again in the Commons to travel to the future. Bush Whacking Clothes can ONLY be found in the future. |task4 = Find 20 Bush Whacking Clothes |reward4 = 2 }} Warning: The items for the last two quests can only be found in the event area of the Commons. Oktoberfest Celebrations! Guten Tag, Bush Whacker! (From the in-game news item): ''“Forget expensive plane tickets to Germany, we're bringing an authentic Oktoberfest experience to Bush Whacker! Well, authentic may be a bit of an over-reach, but you can find some Oktoberfest revellers in the Commons for the next couple of days! Talk to Alexander to help him whip up some speedy Oktoberfest brew. If you like what you see, you can buy Oktoberfest Energy Drink packs, which will dress your character up like an Oktoberfest reveller for 24 hours!” This questline became available on September 30, and ran until October 2. |name2 = Hurried Hops |type2 = main |desc2 = Alexander is nearly out of Brew for the Oktoberfest mini-event! Better find him some Hurried Hops so he can make some more! Quest 2/4. Expires at Noon on Friday, October 2nd, 2015. |task2 = Find 20 Hurried Hops |reward2 = |name3 = Speedy Yeast |type3 = main |desc3 = Alexander is nearly out of Brew for the Oktoberfest mini-event! Better find him some Alexander is nearly out of Brew for the Oktoberfest mini-event! Better find him some Manic Malts so he can make some more Speedy Yeast so he can make some more! Quest 3/4. Expires at Noon on Friday, October 2nd, 2015. |task3 = Find 20 Speedy Yeast |reward3 = |name4 = Super Syphons |type4 = main |desc4 = Alexander is nearly out of Brew for the Oktoberfest mini-event! Better find him some Super Syphons so he can make some more! Quest 4/4. Expires at Noon on Friday, October 2nd, 2015. |task4 = Find 20 Super Syphons |reward4 = }} The Small Oktoberfest Brew is a quest reward, and the Large Brew can be purchased (five for 20, includes 100 and a VIP voucher). It is not clear how you can get the Sugarless Oktoberfest Brew. Who's On First? ''(From the in-game news item): ''“There's a strange blue shed in the Commons, and nobody seems to know where it came from. Talk to its owners, Amy and the Doc, to learn more and then help these two travellers find what they need to move on. This limited time quest line ends Friday, September 18th at Noon PST, so get whacking!” This adventure was released on September 16, 2015. Here is the official Codename blog. |name2=SHED Repairs - Special Supplies |type2=main |desc2=The strange man and his companion in the Commons need some items to repair their strange blue S.H.E.D. Find crates labelled with the phrase 'Bad Wolf' in bushes, and bring them back to the Commons. Quest 2/4. Expires at Noon on Friday, September 18th, 2015. |task2=Collect 26 Bad Wolf Crates |reward2= |name3=SHED Repairs - Sonic Screws |type3=main |desc3=The strange man and his companion in the Commons need some items to repair their strange blue S.H.E.D. Find some Sonic Screws in bushes, and bring them back to the Commons. They're like regular screws, but sonic-er. Quest 3/4. Expires at Noon on Friday, September 18th, 2015. |task3=Collect 42 Sonic Screws |reward3= |name4=SHED Repairs - Super Long Scarves |type4=main |desc4=The strange man and his companion in the Commons need some items to repair their strange blue S.H.E.D. Find some Super Long Scarves in bushes, and bring them back to the Commons. 12 feet minimum. Quest 4/4. Expires at Noon on Friday, September 18th, 2015. |task4=Collect 16 Really Long Scarves |reward4= 2 }} Idle Adventures in BW2 ''(From the in-game news item): ''“Stop by the Commons to pick up a new limited time quest! You've got to help recruit a few Crusaders for a super secret adventure project! This quest will be available until Friday, August 21st at noon PDT.” This quest started on Tuesday, August 18. It's purpose was to promote Codename's new game, '''Crusaders of the Lost Idols'. The official blog is here. An inter-dimensional traveler wants your help in persuading a few individuals to go on a "trip" for him: |name2=Crusaders - Amazing Fedora |type2=main |desc2=That crazy old hermit is refusing to go on the trip until he's found the perfect Fedora. You'd better find him some. (Quest 2 of 4) |task2=Find some Amazing Fedoras (You need 20) |reward2= |name3=Crusaders - Ratty Wizard Robe |type3=main |desc3=Merci really wants a new Ratty wizard robe before he'll go. Not sure why he doesn't want a nice one, but that's mad wizard for you. (Quest 3 of 4) |task3=Find some Ratty Wizard Robes (You need 20) |reward3= |name4=Crusaders - Stable Dynamite |type4=main |desc4=Nate is totally willing to go, but only if his Dynamite will survive the trip. Better make sure it's extra stable. (Quest 4 of 4) |task4=Find some Stable Dynamite (You need a score) |reward4= |name5=Crusaders of the Lost Idols |type5=main |desc5=Off you go on your Idol adventure! |reward5= |task5=Go on an adventure }} You awaken in a strange world and have a strange compulsion to walk forward in formation...After a while (you're not sure how long) you feel a strange urge to wake up and get back to Bush Whacking... (It's all very strange) Epilog Interdimensional Traveller: That was odd... It looks like the machine shut down on its own after only a minute or two, but it felt like we were gone for day, weeks, or maybe even years. You: What happened? Interdimensional Traveller: We were playing CRUSADERS OF THE LOST IDOLS, a new game by the same guys who make this one! You: It felt so real... and where'd this sword come from? Interdimensional Traveller: It looks like some of the loot you earned playing Crusaders somehow made its way back to this plane of existance''(sic)... a bit of the gold, too! I'll tweak the machine so that doesn't happen again... '''You:' (choice of 3) *I'd like to learn more! *I'd like to play some more! *I'm done for now (Note: This item is called an Epic Crusader Blade once it's in your inventory) Heart and Stroke Charity Sale! (From the in-game news item): ''“It's charity time again! This time we're raising money for the Heart and Stroke Foundation, the Canadian arm of a whole coalition of very generous charities focused on preventing and treating heart diseases. Heart disease is one of the leading causes of death in Canada and many other countries around the world, but we can make a difference! You can talk to Doctor Orible in the Commons to do some quests, and buy the Hearty Pet Pack for $10 to help out the Heart and Stroke Foundation!” The sale (and the quests) runs from July 29 until July 31. Here is the official blog. |name2=Heart and Stroke - Recovery |type2=main |desc2=Doctor Orible's work isn't complete once someone's gotten their transplant. He helps people recover as well. One part of that is helping families of people affected, so find some heart teddies for the kids. |task2=Find 20 Recovery Teddies |reward2= |name3=Heart and Stroke - Prevention |type3=main |desc3=Doctor Orible also works with at-risk patients to prevent issues. Find some heart healthy snacks that he can distribute to some high cholesterol patients. |task3=Find 20 Heart-Healthy Snacks |reward3= 2 }} Scholarship Quests & Promotion From the in-game news items (''dated Wednesday May 27th, 2015 5:05:00PM): “Greetings, Bush Whackers! Today's update includes a new limited-time quest-line from Misha in the Commons! Can you help him prepare his university application before it's too late? This quest-line is part of a charity drive by Codename Entertainment and some other local video game studios to raise money for a new video-game centric university scholarship. You can learn more on the promotion dialog or by talking to Misha!” Here is the official Codename post on the event This questline runs until Noon on May 29th. |name2=Scholarship - Reference Letters |type2=main |desc2=Micha is graduating soon and needs to make sure his Bush Whacker University application is in order. Find him some Reference Letters. You can find Reference Letters by whacking teachers in the wild. Teachers will appear randomly while you're whacking bushes. Return to Micha in the Commons when you're done. |task2=Find 10 Recommendation Letters |reward2 = |name3=Scholarship - Graduation Caps |type3=main |desc3=Micha is graduating soon and completely forgot he needs a Graduation Cap for his ceremony. Find him a few options by whacking bushes. Return to Micha in the Commons when you're done. |task3=Find 10 Graduation Caps |reward3 = }} Sloth Huggers Anonymous In conjunction with the release of Nate's_Adventures#Nate's_Seasonal_Forest_Adventure!, Codename gave away one of three sloth pets to anyone who bought Bush Bucks between noon (PDT) March 13 and noon March 16, 2015. In conjunction with the release of these pets, Codename created a quest whose reward included a consumable item that increased your sloth's bonus by 20%. Here is the official Codename post on the event. }} Spock Quest From the news item (dated Monday March 2, 2015 12:03:00 PM): “In memory of Leonard Nimoy, who played Spock in the original Star Trek series and movies, we've added a limited time quest to the Commons! Talk to Bill near the Town Crier to get started. If you can find the Ancient Communicator before Bill has to leave, you'll be rewarded with a unique Leonard companion to join you on all your future Bush Whacking adventures. Bill leaves on Friday, March 6th at 9AM PST, so get whackin'!” Here is the official Codename post on the event. |Leonard]] }} Name Possible Attributes Bonus (1 to 40) Description